Fighter 1
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story Season 2 "Worlds Apart" A recent addition to the 2nd Mass, this fighter became a trusted fighter in the 2nd Mass, and went to several missions, and meetings with Weaver about plans. After the group failed to ambush the Espheni troops, this fighter walks up the the group with Weaver and two other fighters. When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidently being shot by Ben, this fighter is seen talking to some fighters, and when Tom starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, she walks up to Tom, greets him and shakes his hand. "Shall We Gather At The River" This fighter is briefly seen walking around camp. After Ben Mason retrieves pictures of the Beamer that was shot down, this fighter is standing guard during the meeting. Later, when the convoy is crossing the bridge during the night, a Beamer flies over and this fighter starts shooting at it. She makes it to the over side of the bridge alive. "Compass" This fighter arrives with the 2nd Mass at there new camp at the airport carrier. As Avery Churchill's plane lands, this fighter is walking around outside the camp, and when Avery lands she aims his gun at her. The next morning, she listens in as Avery talks to the 2nd Mass. After Jimmy's death, she listens to Weaver's eulogy and places a handful of dirt into the grave. During the night, she is seen preparing to leave the airport camp. "Young Bloods" When Diego's group arrives, she spectates them as the enter the camp. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, she attends a meeting with Weaver, Tom, Dai and a few other fighters; as Weaver collapses from the Harness bite, she stands up in shock, after the incident she listens to Tom's speech about leaving for Charleston for Weaver, but they cannot as they have ran out of fuel. "Molon Labe" At the front of the hospital, this fighter is seen helping a wounded fighter. After Karen's escape, she alerted the Espheni where the 2nd Mass where camped, and she protects the hospital and guards the Espheni leader when captured. Using the captured Espheni leader as a decoy, the 2nd Mass escape the hospital with their lives. "Death March" The next week on the road as they reach the bridge to Charleston, she sees the destruction of it and later listens to Weaver's speech. When Jim Porter arrives she aims her gun at him before recognizing who he is. "The Price of Greatness" When Porter finds the 2nd Mass on the road, he brings them to the underground mall where his group, the New United States have been residing. As they enter, she is served some food. Season 3 "On Thin Ice" This fighter is first briefly seen walking around the new Charleston camp. "Collateral Damage" This fighter in the morning is seen walking around the camp. Season 4 "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. She scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this fighter survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, and she is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver und Tom. When the skitters drop food down into the camp, this fighter tries to get some, but most of it has already been horded by Pope and his gang, and Hal calls him out on it, but soon after the ghost comes and threatens Pope with a flamethrower until he gives up the food to this fighter. Season 5] TBA Trivia *Ieisha made multiple appearances in Season 2 & 3, however only appeared in one episode of Season 4 for unknown reasons; but will continue to to appear in multiple episodes of Season 5. Appearances Gallery Fighter1.PNG Falling-skies-season-3-photo2.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Fighter Category:2nd Mass Members Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Humans